hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Middle Courtyard/@comment-8151812-20140925005154/@comment-4722696-20141014032051
Rose looks at McGonnagall and then to Freddie, who were both raising their wands as a symbol of respect. She was crying a little, and selfishly scolded herself for it. The entire school was probably on the verge of tears, so why should she worry about crying? She takes out her wand and raises it to the sky, showing her respect for Liam. Matthew was moved by Dylan, Rose, and McGonnagall's speeches, and he believed in everything that they had said about Liam's bravery. He didn't doubt that Liam wasn't a true hero. His eyes had tears in the corners of them, but he wasn't crying like some people were. Young people weren't supposed to die young, and he knew it as one of the most terrible things that could happen to someone. He stands up from his chair, and raises his wand into the air. Alex sees some of the others in the crowd standing up and raising their wands, so she stands up out of her seat and points her wand to the sky. She was crying, and she didn't care. The speeches were all so touching, and it was so real and frightening. She looks to her teammates to join her in showing their respect. Simon realized that people were raising their wands as a sign of respect to Liam. He felt like he was on the verge of tears. Liam was just a teenage guy, like he was, and he was dead now, from the same tournament he had participated in. He didn't think that he was going to cry, but as he saw more and more people raising their wands, he stood up and raised his wand to the sky like everyone else was, allowing some tears to form in his eyes. Ryan was sitting with Rachel, as she saw that more and more people were standing up. She reaches under her glasses and brushes a tear away, and glances to Rachel. She stands up from her seat, and points her wand to the sky, like the others. Jane sits with some of the other Ravenclaw students, watching as they were standing up and raising their wands. Tears were slowly running down her face, and she was really crying. Liam was in her year, and some of her classes, and she couldn't imagine that he was dead. She stands to her feet and raises her wand, like everyone else. Piper sits with some Gryffindors, looking around at their faces. Death was such a terrible thing, and she couldn't believe that it was someone that she'd seen before, and if he was still alive, would have seen in the hallways every day. She allows herself to cry, and stands up, raising her wand to the sky. Amanda sits in the crowd, with some other girls in Gryffindor her age. She was crying, because it was such a terrible thing to have to experience. She'd heard some things that she probably wished that she hadn't, about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. She follows what the others were doing, and stands up, raising her wand. Brianne sits with Brittany, crying a little. She and her sister had known Liam for a while, and so had Phoenix. She wasn't sure where Phoenix was, but maybe she was just too upset to come. She stands to her feet and raises her wand to the sky, still crying. Clary sits with some of the other Gryffindors, with tears in her eyes. She thought that it was so amazing how everyone was showing their respect for Liam, and she wanted to as well. She never knew Liam, but she figured that her stepbrother might have. She stands up and lifts her wand to the sky. Penelope looks as everyone was standing to their feet. It was kind of beautiful how everyone was doing that as respect, and she realized that she should, as well. She stands up and raises her wand into the sky, sniffing a little from the speech that they heard. Allie looks at some of the other Ravenclaws and their sad faces. She sniffs, upset with the loss of Liam. He was in some of her classes, but they'd never said a word to each other. She realized that nobody would ever see his face again, living, and alive, aside from old photographs. Crying, she stands up, and raises her wand to the sky. James stands up like the others were. He'd been teaching Liam for a while, and it was a shame that he had died. He'd known him well, due to being in the DAS with him. He stands to his feet and raises his wand into the air, following along with everyone else. John sits in the crowd with the other teachers, not sure if he was going to cry or not. Everyone was crying, and the atmosphere just made him sad. He had taught Liam for a while, and he had to show his respect for him. He stands to his feet and raises his wand to the sky, like everyone else. Clara looks at Sam, and then to Staci, who she was sitting with. She was crying a little, and she was pretty sure that everyone else was. She couldn't say that she'd known Liam, but she had sometimes been a victim of his teasing. Staci probably knew him, being a Slytherin and in the same year, and she wasn't sure if Sam knew him or not. The speeches really made her think about Liam in a different way. She hadn't known him like that, but she did know that he died a hero. She stands up and raises her wand, showing full respect for Liam. Mark was sitting with the other teachers, keeping to himself, as usual. He sniffs a little, and he figured that maybe, he was going to cry. He'd known Liam from teaching him. He wasn't his favorite student, but he had great potential. After seeing Dylan speak, and then Rose speak, and then seeing McGonnagall speak, he realized that the Hogwarts competitors had all been through so much, and McGonnagall probably wouldn't forgive herself for that. He stands up from his chair and raises his wand, his vision blurring with tears. Melanie sits nearby Mark and some other teachers, and watches as more people were standing up. She was crying, too, because everything that Dylan, Rose, and McGonnagall had said was really touching. She'd taught Liam since he first started at Hogwarts, like a lot of the other teachers had. She rises to her feet and holds her wand to the sky as a sign of respect to Liam. Donna stands up as well, sniffing, trying to hold back her tears. She wasn't going to cry, because she never cried. She didn't want anybody to see her cry, or look upset, but she couldn't help it. She knew Liam. She'd had to yell at him several times, and now that he was dead, she felt bad for every single time that she had. She raises her wand to the sky, knowing that he deserved all of the respect that he was getting. Peter sits with many of his Durmstrang students, upset with the loss. He knew how stressed McGonnagall was because of the tournament, and he couldn't imagine what she was feeling. He stands to his feet and raises his wand to the sky, wanting to show his respect for Liam. (OOC: I included, like, all of my characters at Hogwarts. This is so touching, OMG. I may be crying a little.)